


Daisy to the Rescue

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Damsel in Distress Phil Coulson, F/M, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Future Fic, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superhero White Knight Daisy, birthday fic, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy rescues Phil and he's totally smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I wrote this in about an hour for lastcenturykindagirl's birthday.

Coulson has the vague impression he's flying, but he suspects that's a hallucination, because he's also pretty sure a building just dropped on his head, and he must surely have a concussion if it did. 

It takes him a little while to realise that he's got his arms wrapped around someone, and that the person who he's hanging onto is Daisy, who has her left arm around him.

"What?" he begins, only to discover his throat is too dry to speak much. It feels like he's swallowed a truck-load of dust.

"Oh good, you're awake." Daisy sounds very relieved, he thinks. 

"Whatsgoingon?" he slurs.

"I'm rescuing you," Daisy tells him, her tone quite calm.

"We flying?"

She chuckles. "More or less," and it makes him happy that she sounds quite light-hearted about this. 

After a few more minutes she tightens her arm around him and tells him not to let go.

"No letting go," he agrees.

And then there's a slight bump, and she staggers just a little, and he realises they're on solid ground. Daisy doesn't let go of him, for which he's grateful as his legs feel like jelly.

"Where?" 

"Somewhere safe," she tells him. She scoops him up into her strong arms and carries him towards the building in front of which she had landed.

"Feel like a Hollywood damsel," he tells her, and she chuckles weakly. 

"That makes me your White Knight then." 

"Always were," he tells her, his voice slurring. "Tired."

"Yeah, and concussed," she says. 

He passes out as she's carrying him across the threshold of an apartment that he doesn't recognise, and when he regains consciousness he's lying in the middle of a large bed, which Daisy is sharing - although she's stretched out on the far edge of the mattress. She is sound asleep, and he can see dark shadows under her eyes which make her look exhausted. He shifts slightly, intending to touch her hand, but she snaps awake with a suddenness that startles him.

"Hey," she says in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me over the head with a building," he tells her. 

She smirks a little. "That about sums it up." She sits up and grabs a large bottle of water from the nightstand, pouring some into a glass, which she gives him before easing him up onto the pillows. "You're probably dehydrated, as well as concussed," she tells him. "Jemma will be here in about an hour, to confirm that, and generally check you over. But we'll be stuck here for a little while - 2 or 3 days at least, just until the heat dies down."

"You saved my life," he says once he's drained the glass. "And risked capture to do so."

She shrugs. "No one drops a building on you," she says. 

"Thank you." He lets her take the glass from him, then leans in and kisses her very carefully on the mouth. 

Daisy moans softly, opening her mouth under his, and he decides then and there that there's absolutely no rush to leave here. Not until he's thanked her properly, anyway.


End file.
